1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
Previously, a zoom lens used for an electronic still camera and the like has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-221092).
However, in the conventional zoom lens, a lens for focusing and a lens for vibration reduction are disposed in different lens groups, so that respective moving mechanisms have to be provided separately. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the zoom lens is not suitable to be compact.